


Desaparecer

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Palabra: MonstruoResumen: Remus Lupin a sus seis años conocía el dolor, y quería desaparecer para siempre.Advertencias: Angst.
Kudos: 1





	Desaparecer

Palabra: Monstruo

Resumen: Remus Lupin a sus seis años conocía el dolor, y quería desaparecer para siempre.

Advertencias: Angst.

El pequeño mordía su mejilla interna, mientras raudas gotas se agolpaban en sus cuencas, su labio inferior temblaba, y sólo se acentuaba su malestar porque sus padres discutían en la otra instancia.

Escuchaba sus voces, ellos creían que hablar en susurros aseguraría que no pudiera alcanzar a oírles, sin embargo, el que su madre se deshiciera en llanto y se alterase lo suficiente para reclamarle a su padre, hacía que entendiera lo que decían.

-Remus es un monstruo, y por eso no debemos permitir que se sepa, entiéndelo, mujer. Es imperioso mudarnos, ya están empezando a sospechar y podría asegurar que los vecinos lo saben, ambos sabemos que esto no tiene cura y sólo queda mantenerlo oculto -murmuró su padre, mientras ahora se mordisqueaba el labio con saña compulsivamente.

-No lo llames así, no cuando es tu culpa que él esté así. Estoy harta de huir, no es justo que no pueda ser un niño normal, le afecta muchísimo más a Remus que a tu estúpida reputación, es tu hijo, no una vergüenza que necesita ocultarse -farfulló su madre, y el infante tenía los nervios de punta por ser el causante de conflictos entre sus progenitores.

No era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así, Remus tenía certeza de aquel apelativo, entre otros, desde que fue mordido. Lo que hacía que apuñuscara la sábana entre sus pequeñas manos es que su madre insistía en decirle que se iba a curar, que no hiciera caso a lo que le dijeran, que todo era mentira, pero ahora a sus cortos seis años comprendía que la que mentía era su mamá, su dulce mamita se aferraba a una idea utópica y, todos los dolores y brebajes que le daban, no eran más que un vil engaño. Su padre no mentía, Remus era un monstruo que había dañado a la vida de sus padres y por eso su mamá sufría por su culpa, al mudarse seguido.

Remus no tendría la oportunidad de estudiar, ya era algo que le habían hablado, pero él aún no quería terminar de creerlo, sin embargo, tenía sentido, más ahora al oír que no existía la cura.

Los niños huían de él, los padres lo miraban con asco y alejaban a sus hijos, era un monstruo, y aquella palabra la sentía quemando en su piel, y una ansiedad terrible lo abrumaba, por más que no supiera qué significaba la ansiedad ya invadía su sistema.

Nunca sería normal, viviría con aquel estigma, recluido de la gente, siendo señalado y juzgado, mudándose constantemente para perdición de su mamá, y Remus sólo quería jugar, correr en el parque, crecer para poder montar su primera escoba, tener muchos amigos con quienes conpartir tiempo sin tener que despedirse de ellos o que se alejasen, que lo vieran sin hacer gestos que le hacían sentir mal.

No podría tener una varita como la de su papá y sufriría los dolores con fiebre en ciertos días del mes, no quería morder a su mamá, le daba terror pensar que su progenitora pudiera pasar lo mismo que él en carne propia, y se mordía a sí mismo para no atacar.

Odiaba su existencia y empezaba a sopesar que quizá sí era una vergüenza que necesitaba ocultarse o desaparecer.

Decidió dormirse entre sollozos, sintiéndose horrible como el monstruo de Frankstein que salía en las películas de noche, con cicatrices y sin saber por qué existía.


End file.
